


come and put me out

by starstrung



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrung/pseuds/starstrung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota is angry at Spock and his apology will take all night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and put me out

Nyota stiffens when he approaches her. She feels him hesitate, and tries not to smile to herself. After a long moment, he finally works up the courage to press a kiss to her cheek but she turns her head so that he kisses her hair instead.

“Nyota,” he says softly, sounding anguished.

“I’m still mad at you,” she tells him, giving him a cold, emotionless look, one that she has perfected after long study of Spock himself.

“What can I do to make amends?” he asks. She turns to look at him, letting him see the calculating look in her eyes. Then, after a proper amount of time, she allows herself a smile. Understanding comes into his eyes. He is always a quick learner.

Nyota sits on the edge of her bed. She is still wearing her uniform, but she has taken off her boots and socks. She crosses her legs deliberately and smirks in satisfaction when his gaze is drawn to the line of her legs by the movement.

“I want you to kneel right there,” Nyota tells him. He immediately goes down on his knees in front of her, staring up at her. Nothing in his face betrays what he is feeling, except for the intense look shining in his eyes.

“Take off your shirt,” she says, making herself sound nonchalant, even bored. He strips off his shirt in one smooth movement, not too fast and not too slowly. He bows his head as he folds it neatly, and for some reason this small habit almost makes her gasp.

She stands up before he can see her slip of control, circling around him. He remains kneeling, motionless, but his chest is rising visibly with every breath that he takes, and she can see clearly that his breathing is slowly getting quicker.

She runs a finger lightly down one shoulder and smiles when he shivers.

“Good boy,” she murmurs and for a second, his chest stops moving as his breathing hitches. With two fingers, she lifts Spock’s chin so that he looks up at her. She loves it when he looks at her like that, as if he would be lost without her, as if he would let himself go completely just to be with her. She presses up harder on his chin and he takes the message, rising silently to his feet.

“Are you sorry for what you did?” she asks him.

He nodded. “I am, Nyota.”

She leans in close, fingers digging into her arms as she rises on her tiptoes. “That’s not good enough, Spock,” she whispers into his ear, and then runs her teeth over the tip of his ear where she knows he is most sensitive. He jolts, hands moving from where they have been hanging at his side to go to her waist, but she dances away before he can touch her, laughing.

His eyes follow her, hungry and dark, and his cheeks are flushed slightly green. He’s already hard, and he looks impatient. “Not so fast, Spock,” she says, and he drops his hands back down to his sides, looking frustrated.

She goes to him, and in a swift movement, pulls them onto the bed so that she straddles his hips. She runs her hands up his chest, taking care to drag the pads of her thumbs across his nipples. He arches beneath her, mouth opening in a strangled, half-suppressed cry.

Nyota kisses him while he is still struggling to gain control of himself. She pulls at his lower lip until it turns green. His hands twitch helplessly from where they lie on his sides, fingers clenching in the sheets.

“You have all night to work on your apology,” she says.


End file.
